1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a novel current or a novel voltage pulse duty control system and, in particular, to a novel pulse duty control system including a pulse duty controlling element formed by a core made of a magnetically soft material which carries a first electrical coil for converting an input pulse into a duty controlled pulse and a second electrical coil which controls the duty cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pulse duty control system is constructed utilizing a pulse width modulation (PWM) electronic circuit. This system additionally requires a power amplifier for relatively high power controlling applications, such as for the constant voltage control of a power supply or motor speed control, in addition to the disadvantage of requiring an increased number of circuit elements. For applications such as controlling a vehicle power supply or a motor, this control system must be located at a vibration-free place which is removed from the apparatus being controlled in order to prevent damage or malfunctioning due to vibrations or noises.